


Alight

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Elnor watches as Seven of Nine awakens the Artefact.
Relationships: Elnor & Seven of Nine
Series: Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Alight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refusetoshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/gifts).



Seven of Nine stepped into the machine and _everything_ lit up. Motors whirred. Screens appeared. Elnor watched, lips parted in wonder, as Seven of Nine glowed. Hugh had told him that the Borg were heavily modified, but until seeing the lights beneath her skin he hadn’t understood what that _meant_. Seven of Nine was part of the ship; she interfaced with the ship at a level that Elnor would never be capable of, even if he too were a cyborg.

And so he watched her, admiring, filled with awe at this glimpse into a world he would never intimately know.


End file.
